Flaming
by tishathewriter
Summary: Another hothead? Jeez what is Warren going to do? Upped the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**DYSCLAIMER: sadly, I do not own Sky High. I own Jenna though. DO NOT STEAL HER OR SHE'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!**

Jenna

My first day of Sky High. I took the bus to be inconspicuous. No one would like a new kid just flying in like she owned the place. Luckily, the bus stopped outside the house the Justice League had set up for me to stay at, and I didn't have to chase it down. My house was the first stop, so I sat in the very last seat on the left. I put my headphones in so no one would think it weird for me to be listening to music without a mp3 player, and turned my brain on shuffle. I picked one of my favorite Maroon 5 demo songs, "Sunday Morning." Did you know it has a saxophone solo? I can play it. Something with the wireing of my brain allows me to hear music and be able to play the exact replica. I now know how to play fifteen different instruments because of this musical ablility. But whatever.

I turned up the music and mouthed along.

_"That may be aaaalll IIII neeeeeed  
__In darkness she is aaaallll IIII seeeee  
__Come and rest your boooones wiiith me  
__Driving slow on sunday morning  
__AND I NEVER WANT TO LEAVE!"_

The song launched into a long piano solo, and I looked around me. The bus had just come to a stop, and a kid got on. He was wearing a leather jacket with a black t-shirt on over his tan skin; ripped jeans; black high tops; and had a red streak through his black, shoulder-length hair, not unlike my own streak. He noticed me and I could literaly see the flames in his black eyes.

"You're in my seat," Mystery Boy said.

"It's my seat now," I retorted, giving him a flaming stare of my own, "you'll have to sit somewhere else." He made this noise in the back of his throat and sat in the seat next to mine. I could hear him think, _So... we have a new student. Girl better learn her place. And fast._

I laughed.

He looked at me like I was crazy. Which maybe I am.

* * *

Warren

He never expected to see another kid on the bus when he got on. Even less expected it to be a she, and she to be in his seat. He took in her appearance, the dark jean jacket; dark blue shirt with a slash of red in it; dark bluejeans; black Converse high tops like his own; blue headphones in her ears; and a rainbow streak in her long, dark brown hair. He looked at her face, tanned from hard work in the sun, and said in an even voice that surprised himself, "You're in my seat."

Mystery Girl gave him a flaming glare from her dark brown eyes and said, "It's my seat now, you'll have to sit somewhere else."

He grunted and sat in the seat next to her. _So... we have a new student._ He thought. _Girl better learn her place. And fast._

He was surprised to hear her laugh. _She must be crazy...

* * *

_

Jenna

When the rest of the kids were seated in the auditorium, the principal beckoned me onstage. _Apparently_ the JL had contacted the school instead of letting me handle it, which I had told them to do. Now I was being forced to take something called 'Power Placement' in front of the entire school.

I walked out to the stage and stood there. Some chubby guy in Sky High shorts and hat came out and asked me, "How old are you?"

"I'm a junoir." I said.

"I'll ask again. How old are you?"

"I said I'm a junoir."

"Alright then, since you won't cooperate, I'll mark that down... Show me your power." He ordered.

"Like I'm going to do that in front of the entire school." I said.

"SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" the guy boomed.

"SHOW ME YOUR LEADER!" I yelled back.

"Car," he said, and pressed a button on some remote control.

I felt the car coming down and stepped out of the way before the hatch even opened. "Fine, I'll show you my power," I relented.

I put my brain on shuffle once again, thinking _Okay brain, pick a power and let's see it._ I shrugged my shoulders, activating the fire that seeped along the sleeves of my jacket until my arms were completely shrouded in flame. "This alright?" I asked.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have another hothead. Warren! You wanna get down here?" the guy asked.

"No thanks coach," said the kid, Warren. The kid from the bus! Oh!

I waved, "HI WARREN!"

The auditorium echoed with laughter.

_I think I'm gonna like it here..._

**So... What will happen?? Hmmm even I don't know... R&R PLEASE!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to **The Mayor's Daughter** for that suggestion. I really had no idea where I was going with this story (still don't) but now I at least have a vague idea. At first I thought that I'd pair Jenna with Will but... yeah that's not happening.**

**Disclaimer-- Disney gets credit for Sky High... darn.**

The Power Placement took all morning, so I didn't get to go to any of my classes. Just straight to lunch. I grabbed my backpack and went to the cafeteria, getting there first and picking out a table in the back that I could have all to myself. I took out my newest bought book, my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and started to read and eat. I finished my sandwich, and concentrated on reading my book, _The Sweet Far Thing_, by Libba Bray.

"You're sitting at my table." I looked up to see Warren.

"There are other seats, you know," I said, gesturing to the empty ones _all around me_.

"Fine," he grumbled, and sat across from me. Something told me, from the way he took out his book, that he wouldn't want to talk. I spent the rest of lunch reading and drawing absent mindedly on my backpack at the same time. When the bell rang, I got up from the table and went to my next class, Government.

I walked in and stood in the doorway. The teacher, a lady wearing American Eagle jeans, was at the front of the class. The bell rang, and someone pushed past me into the room. "Warren, that's the fifth time this month." The teacher said.

"Yeah I know," he said, taking his seat.

The teacher turned to me, "You must be Jenna Riss."

"If I must be," I sighed.

She looked at me and went, "Ha. You can sit behind Mr. Peace. Yes, Miss Sunne, you have to move." She glanced at a kid in the front row and said, "Yes, Hollister, it is just another of my O.C.D. symptoms. I can't help it if I like everyone to be in alphabetical order!" When a girl in the back stood up, I went to take her seat. I was so obsorbed in not tripping over my own feet and spraining my wrist again, that I didn't notice the people around me. I sleepwalked through all my other classes. I couldn't wait to get out of this school. You'd think that, with me being paranoid and all that, that I would want to memorize the layout of the school, of my classes, who my teachers were and everything.

But, when the final bell rang, I grabbed my blue backpack and sprinted out of the school. I ran down the steps to the fake green grass, not breaking my stride while I neared the edge of the grounds. Just like Ron Wilson says that the bus waits for no one, Jenna doesn't wait for the bus. I hopped over the small barrier built into the grass to keep kids from falling off, or jumping, as I was doing now. I dived over the edge, free falling for a while. When I felt the ground approaching, I took off my jacket and coat. I allowed my wings to unfurl from my back slowly, gently, as they have been cooped up all day. I beat them silently, stopping myself from falling splat on the sidewalk. I flew over the city, looking for my house. Or apartment. Whatever you wanna call it. The house is two stories and squished between two other houses, as if the builders just wanted one long, two story house, with different doors.

When I found the roof, I turned transparent and dropped, landing on the first floor.

"Honeeeey, I'm hooo-oome," I sing-songed, wishing that there was actually someone in the house besides myself. Unfortunately, it was winter. That meant I had to pay for heating expenses. Fortunately, the Justice League was covering it. They didn't want me to have to pay for the house and get an education at the same time. Hey, I'm only fourteen. Yeah, yeah, I told the chubby guy I was a junoir, but that's only because I'm smart enough to be in _college_. The JL just wanted me to "interact with people my own age." That's why they set me up at Sky High and got me a job at this place called the Paper Lantern. Suppose I can't blame them. After what has happened, it's only normal that they would want something... well... _normal_ for me. At least, the closest to normal a genetic freak superheroine can get. Well, win some, lose some.

But I've lost them all.

**Dun-dun-DAAAA!! What kind of scary past will Jenna have?? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the reviewers!! Sorry if this chapter's kinda short but I had lots of homework. I have no idea what that has to do with it. Whatever. I also did not want the one legged space pigeons to kill me. To **Johannas mirror **that's fine. I love long reviews. You'll find out why Jenna is multi-powered soon. (I think)**

**Dislaimer: me no own Sky High. or Matchbox Twenty who's song, "Downfall," is featured here.

* * *

**I know, I know, I was all "poor me, I have such a horrible life" but I swallowed that down, and went to make me some cheese ravioli. Food makes everything better.

I went around the kitchen, looking for a pot to boil the food in. I accidentally opened a cabinet that had some medicine in it, along with a note. The note read:

_Jenna, you forgot your medication at the headquarters. Thought you might need it._

_--JL_

I looked at which medicine was there. Depression, headache, jointache, and some tranquilizer shots. I don't know why they even bothered. I never took my medication when I lived with them, why would living by myself be any different? Whatever.

I found a pot, put some water in it, and set it on the stove to boil. While I was waiting, I went to my music studio, a sound-proof room with instruments and a huge stereo. I used my powers to select a CD and put it in the stereo. Even something as small as moving things sends the streak in my hair spinning. You know how I have a rainbow streak, right? I did that to myself. Now whenever I use my powers, the streak moves like... like... a kaleidescope [spelling?). It's really cool. The JL forbid me to get flash tatoos, so I did this instead.

I heard the water reach the boiling point, and got up to put the ravioli in. When it was done, I emptied the pot and drained the water out. I sat down and started to eat. It was sad eating dinner alone, especially after the dinners with the Justice League. But it was better than all those years at the School, _evil crazy scientists running tests all day long never letting me rest not even at night_. My vision started to turn red. _They had designed me as a weapon as a freak of nature as a mutant. I didn't even need to eat for long. They shrunk my stomach so I could go for days without food. Grafting animal DNA with my own making me unwanted making me... making me..._

Me.

No matter what those scientists did to me, it made me who I am today. As much as I hate to admit it, it's true.

I finished my dinner and went to read. Another thing that the scientist did was make me not have to sleep for long. I only needed a couple hours a night. I spent the other hours reading. Now I was reading _Don't You Dare Read This, Mrs. Dunphry_ by Margaret Peterson Haddix. I could probably finish it by the end of the day.

I turned on a light and settled in for a long night of reading.

* * *

The next day on the bus, I sat in the same seat I sat in the day before. And, like the day before, Warren was the first person on the bus after me. I gave him my "death glare" and he didn't give any grief about sitting in his seat. 

"So," he said, "do you always jump off the side of buildings?"

"Do you always greet pretty girls with snide remarks?" I said. He snorted. _Geez,_ he thought, _A bit full of herself, isn't she?_ I spared him his pride and stopped listening to his thoughts.

_"Lay it down, I've always been with you  
__Here and now, Give all that's within you  
__Be my saviooor-Ahhh  
__And I'll be your downfall mhmm mhm mhm"_

A few songs and a shrieking flight later, we arrived at Sky High. I'm seriously thinking of flying to school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad so many people like this. OK this one's a bit dull maybe. I'm trying to think of how to lead up to the climax... Enjoy!**

**Dysclaimer: I own nothing (sadly. I mean, I have to borrow _Warren's_ socks, okay? not fun!) except Jenna**

* * *

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started up the steps, pulling my schedule out of my pocket on the way. 'Mad Science' was the first class of today. I had gotten this weird map along with the giant stack of schedules and forms they gave me on the first day that I could not figure out. I walked in the halls, randomly taking turns when I thought it was what the map said. Now, I'm a good navigator, but someone with more superpowers than me would have a hard time figuring this thing out.

The bell rang, and I found myself on the junior floor. I walked along a long hallway and spotted a door at the end of it. I walked toward it and saw that the door said 'Mad Science' on it.

_Finally_, I thought, and walked in.

There was this man with a strange head, like his brain was swolen two times over, standing at the front of the class. I guess he must have been teaching or something because when he noticed me he said, "Yes?" like I was interrupting.

"This is the Mad Science room," I said.

"Yes," he said, and looked at me weird, like he was trying to remember something. _Come on_, I thought. Then the light went on and he snapped his fingers and said, "The new student!" _There we go_. "You can go sit next to Mr. Peace."

I looked around, trying to see this Peace person he was talking about. The only open seat was next to an irritated-looking Warren, so I started that way, waiting for reproach. When it didn't come, I just sat next to Warren.

I leaned over and looked at his paper. _Warren Peace_ was neatly written in the corner.

_Hmm_, I thought, _that name sounds familiar.

* * *

_

As I was leaving the Mad Science room, the Lilo & Stich voice I had come to know as our teacher's called, "Mr. Peace! Miss Riss! Could you come here for a minute?"

_Great, now I'm going to be late for English._

"Yes professor?" I said.

"Mr. Peace," he said, ignoring me completely, "could you show Miss Riss around? I see that you have many of the same classes, and I would hate to allow her lateness to impair yours and the others' learning." I'm standing there, waiting for someone to come along and help me get my jaw off the floor. How is Warren going to help ME not be late when he can't even get to class on time?

"Sure professor," Warren said, and gave me this look, somewhere between disappointed and annoyed. Wait, why is HE annoyed? I have to have Mr. HotHead show me around for the rest of today! I'm the one who should be annoyed with Mr. MeNoTalk! Whatever. Screw this place.

When we got to the hall and out of earshot of Stich, I said, "I'm leaving."

"No."

"Yeah, you're REALLY going to stop me."

"Whatever." he said, and started off down the hall. I had seen something, so I ran up to him.

"You want to come," I said with disbelief.

"Of course!" he said, "I need to get out of this place."

"So you're sure you want to jump off the edge of Sky High with me?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome, come on!" I said.

"Ah Mr. Peace, you brought Miss Riss! Come in, come in." I looked up, to see some lady beckoning me to sit down. As I did, a rock of dread dropped into my stomach. Warren had tricked me. I wrote, 'I hate you' on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He almost smiled before turning it to ash. I sighed. Aw, great.

* * *

**That Warren's a tricky guy... R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I figured since I have some time because my school has a late opening, I'd write one more chapter. Here goes...**

**Dysclaimer: Disney owns Sky High. I own Jenna. Simple, really.**

* * *

"Hello children, you can sit in the chairs over there," she said, pointing inside the room. The lady was probably late thirties, with long brown hair pulled back from her face, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said "Flaming" across the front in fire letters. I think she kind of looked like Warren, but there was no way I'd tell him that. It would hurt his masculine pride too much. "Mr. Peace," she said, going over to the door and peering out, "why don't you tell Miss Riss about Fire Control Class..." she trailed off as she closed the door. 

"Drop the act, Mom, no need to be professional when no one can hear you," Warren said. He looked at me and said, "Jenna, this is my mom. Mom, Jenna."

"Glad to meet you, Jenna," Warren's mom said.

"Glad to meet you, too, Mom," I replied.

"Please, call me Laura **(A/N: is that right? I don't remember if they said Warren's mom's name in the movie. Please correct me if I'm wrong.) **" she said.

"Alright," I turned to Warren, "Geez, we haven't even had our first date yet, and I'm already meeting your mom."

He looked me straight on and said, "I don't like you like that."

I feigned hurt, "But I thought we had something special!" I cried, putting my head in my hands and fake crying. Wah, wah, wah, that's me, The Drama Queen. Pretty soon my fake crying turned into real laughter, and I looked up to see Warren's mom, oops!, I mean _Laura_ laughing, too. Of course Warren wasn't laughing.

"I think I'm going to like you," Laura said with a smile.

"I think you already do," I said, and we proceded on with the class.

* * *

As I was taking my book out of my locker after Fire Control, it hit me. Where I'd heard Warren's name before. I grabbed my book and skipped to the cafeteria, being careful not to trip and fall and break my arm **(A/N: true story.)**. 

I skipped over to Warren's table, "Warren Peace," I said, as I sat down, "Did you know you're named after a book?"

Without even pausing he said, "Did you know you're named after a character trait?"

"Ooo, burn," I said, "Good one. Seriously, have you ever read Tolstoy? That's some good writing there."

"No," he said, and I took it to mean he didn't want to talk.

So I pulled out my lunch and a book, _Troop 101: Ordinary Men_, and settled in for a long, silent, lunch.

* * *

**Oookay kinda short but I have to go get the bus! Bye-bye now!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who else watched _Sky High _on Disney Channel last night?? Waves arm around "I did! I did!" It's on again tonight yay!! Okay. So.This one's a bit longer to make up for all the short chapters I've been writing. Hmm. I think that's all.**

**Dysclaimer: I do not own the awesome _Sky High _(I do believe they should make a sequel though. _Sky High 2: The Stronghold Three_ or something like that. _Sky High 2: Where They Are Now. _Wouldn't that be cool?) or Matchbox Twenty's "Cold" or Linkin Park's "Numb"**

_I survived my second day of school._ That was my first thought on the bus ride home. Yes, the Mighty Jenna has succubmed to taking the bus. I figured if Warren saw me jump the other day, other people might have as well. Don't want to attract too much attention.

_Now, I just have to survive my first night on the job._ That was my second thought on the ride home. The Paper Lantern seemed like a nice enough name, not like the Labratory, or the Lab, for short. The place where they experimented on little kids, the place where--

_No! Don't think about that!_ You never know if there's another mind reader somewhere near you.

_"I will do without the spaces in between  
If you can tell me now what it means to be...  
You have been found out,  
I have been deceived by the one that I need,"_

Story of my life.

_"Tell me why you gotta be so cold  
How'd you get so high?  
Why you're keeping me low?  
You don't know, you don't know  
Tell me how we're gonna make it last  
You're ready to fly  
I'm ready to crash  
Don't go, don't go, no..."_

We reached my house. We being me and the bus driver, as I am the last stop on this long and tiring ride. So I got out and walked to the door all normal-like, then when no one is looking I transpise through the door.

I figure I have some time before I need to go to work since it's 3:30 now, and my shift starts at four fourty-five. So I put on some tunes and dance around, figuring I'll prolly read later.

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.  
Don't know what you're expecting of me,  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes,  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you,_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do is be more like me  
And be less like you..."_

When I get bored, I go read _Missing_, by Catherine McPhail until it's time to go.

* * *

The Paper Lantern is sandwiched between houses on one side and shops on the other. It's probably the only restaurant on this street without neon lights. I walk in and say to the reception lady that I'm the new employee. She leads me to the back of the restaurant, and I notice that there are no customers. It triggers a rush of panic and anticipation, waiting to see if I'll be attacked. I walk into the kitchen, and some guy throws me a black t-shirt and a white half-apron and says "Put that on! Go light candles before customers come!" I hurried into the bathroom to change.

When I come out in my new uniform with my hair pulled back, I go to light the candles, bringing matches with me, even though I don't need them. Never know who notices. I walk from table to table, snapping my fingers over the candles that need lighting. They flare up at my touch, and when I stand back to look at my work, all the candles are flaming.

I walk back through the doors, saying, "What else?"-- and bump into-- who of all people could be working at this place-- Warren. He has on a similar black shirt, and his hair is pulled back from his face as well. I noticed that he has tatoos on his wrist.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah you could, but I asked first."

"I happen to have a job _working_ here. Your turn." I say.

"I have a job here, too." he says. GREAT!!

When we started busing tables, we talked some more. "So..." he says, "You work here?"

"Yeah, I work here Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. The other days I work at Chester's Strip Club in the middle of town." Some lady heard me say this, and handed me fifty dollars with a look that said, 'Don't ever go there again'. I wispered "Thanks," and put the bill down my shirt. Her eyes got huge. Warren saw all this and he did his almost smile again. You know how you need twenty-two muscles to smile? I swear this boy must be using like eleven or something, because he never smiles outright. But whatever.

"What about you?" I ask him.

"I work here every day except on Sundays and Mondays."

"Geez, busy aren't we?"

"My mom owns this place, so..."

"Oh," I said, nodding. I understood that he felt he had to help his mom out.

So when my shift was over, I went to get my jacket, thinking, _This place is actually kind of cool_. I could tell I wouldn't mind working here. Warren came over to me and said, "Let me walk you home."

Umm... akward! "Why?" I asked as we walked out the door.

"You live in a shady part of town--"

"You think I can't hold my own?"

"No," he said, "I want you to be safe." I raised my eyebrows. He turned to me and said, "Fine. I'll level with you here. Before you came to Sky High, I was the only fire-bringer. Now that you're here I finally have someone to talk to without having them be scared out of their pants. Okay?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"That's another thing. You're the only other person at Sky High that carries a book around with you. You understand me. You don't pressure me. You don't care who people's parents are."

I turned on him, "And why do you think? Maybe it's because I envy them! The kids a school actually have parents! They actually live with them! I don't even know who my parents are," I exploded, and felt a tear stream down my cheek. "I'm sorry," I said, "I shouldn't have said that, not when you're the only one at Sky High that's actually nice-- well... relatively nice to me."

"That's okay," he said, "See you tomorrow." We had reached my house without my knowing.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." I waited until he wouldn't be able to see me anymore, and tranpised through the door. Seeing the tatoos on Warren's wrists had made me decide that I would give myself flash tatoos finally. I went to the first aid cabinet and grabbed a syringe and the ink I had been waiting to use for a long time. It was the same ink I used for my hair. I went up the stairs to my bedroom, sat down on a straight-backed chair, and pulled out the syringe. I filled it with ink, and bracing myself, injected some ink into my left wrist. I waited 'till the ink formed a huge blackish-blue spot on my wrist before using my genetically-enhanced part of my brain to twist the ink into green grass going around my arm. Then I twisted to make orangy flames leaping up from the grass. The flames kind of looked like Warren's. At the end of the flames, where they reached a pointy tip, I left about a centimeter of bare arm before making blue raindrops. The way I did it, the point of the raindrops were facing the point of the flames, so if I put my arms above my head, it looked like the flames were dripping water. Then I did the same to the right wrist.

Then came the hard part. I went to the bathroom and pulled my shirt over my head, folding my wings in and making them invisible so they wouldn't obstruct my view. I injected a bit of ink right between my shoulder blades, and once the spot formed, I twisted the ink to look like wings. I have to admit, I did such a good job, the wings looked 3D. Then, in between the wings, I formed a little heart, so it looked like the heart had wings and was flying away.

Pleased with my work, I put my shirt back on and went to my closet. At the bottom was a dark blue box lined with black velvet. I opened the box and pulled out the animation fluid used to make flash tatoos move. I sat back on my bed and rolled up my sleeve to a point above my elbow. Filling the syringe with the fluid, one last time I braced myself. I put the needle to the crook of my arm, and injected the animation fluid. When I was finished, I put the syringe away and cleaned up my mess. Extremely tired, I lay down on my bed. Like with eating, I only need to sleep once in a while, but when I do, I don't wake up for a while.

I could tell I would be late to school tomorrow, and I wondered what my excuse would be. _Whatever it is, it better be good..._ and I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna

I woke up to a throbbing pain in the crook of my left elbow. As I stood up, I heard the bus pull away. _Oh well_, I thought. I sat back down on my bed, deciding to leave Warren a note, so he wouldn't worry that I, like, hurt myself or something.

I closed my eyes and imagined a note in detail, what it would say, what it would look like, how it would feel, and then I placed it on my bus seat. It should be there when Warren gets on.

I looked down at my arm. No more short sleeved shirts for a while, not until this red spot goes away. So I went to my closet and pulled out a blue short sleeved t-shirt and a long sleeved black one, and put the black one on first, then the blue one. I pulled on a pair of non-name brand jeans, and my black converse. I wound my hair into a messy ponytail high on my head and stomped down the stairs, grabbing _Extras_ by Scott Westerfield and throwing it in my backpack, along with my mp3 player. I went over to the door where I had left my jean jacket and put that in my backpack, too.

I turned invisible, then transpised through the door, letting my wings unfurl and carry me into the sky. I flew above the city, looking for one of the Sky High buses so I could follow it to Sky High. The genious who designed the floating school had put in some sort of navigation system, so the school could move. They figured that this way, no villan could be able to find it. They didn't figure that the kids who missed the bus and could fly would want to know where school was.

Finally I found one. I followed it through the sky until it reached the school. I dropped onto the roof, and put on my jacket and backpack, then jumped off the roof, landing in one of the trees near it.

I climbed out of the tree to watch Warren and some kids walk into school together. Out of nowhere, this girl with platinum blonde hair comes up to Warren and hangs on his arm. He shrugs her off, and she gets mad. She drops her backpack, points her arms at Warren, and freezes him. With my super-enhanced hearing, I heard her go "Hmph!", pick up her backpack, and walk past Warren and the band of do-gooders who had crowded around him.

"Bitch," I whispered under my breath, and walked over to them. "You guys need some help?" I asked the kids. There was a purple girl, an orange boy, a highlighter-yellow boy, a green girl, and a Captain America dressed in red, white, and blue. How Warren hangs out with them, I don't know.

"Yes, please," says the green girl.

"Alright," I say, and flame up. I begin to melt Warren, careful not to burn him. Wait, if his power is fire, can he get burned? Hmm, I'll have to ask. When he was completely melted, I slapped him on the back, "You okay?"

He looked at me and said, "Yes," but his eyes were filled with worry.

I nodded, "Okay then," and walked up the steps to Sky High, knowing he would tell me about it when he felt the time was right. I reached the Mad Science room, walked inside, and sat down. Warren walked in just about two seconds before the bell rang. Medulla was standing up at the front of the classroom with some beakers filled with different color liquids.

"Today," he said, "we shall be doing a lab." When he said "lab" I shivered, the word bringing back painful memories. He continued in the Stich-like voice. "You must mix these chemicals into a knock-out revival gas. You have thirty minutes. Go." By this time I was gripping the edge of the table like my life depended on it. I had had some hurtful encounters with chemicals and knock-out revival gasses.

"Are you alright?" Warren asked.

I nodded stiffly, "I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll go get the materials," he said, and got up from the table. _It's okay, Jenna. It's just school, nothing bad can happen to you here. It's alright. Everything's fine._ I looked up to see people in white lab coats walking around. _Oh, God. They found me._

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" I turned to see Warren holding two pairs of safety glasses and two lab coats. I nodded again, faintly this time. "Alright, we have to put these on..." He handed me one of the coats, and I tried not to drop it out of disgust. Warren put the glasses on the table, and started putting on the lab coat. The world started swimming in front of my eyes. _It's okay, Jenna, it's just school. Don't faint now, don't faint, don't faint, don't_---

Everything went black, and I fell off the stool.

* * *

Warren

One minute he was putting on the stupid coat, the next he was sitting in the nurse's office waiting for Jenna to wake up so he could take her to lunch. They had already missed Fire Control class, his mom had stopped by to see what was wrong. Right now, she was sitting with him, waiting for Jenna to wake up as well. She knew how much Jenna ment to him. Jenna was the first person he had met that a) wasn't falling all over him, b) was like him, and c) he found that she actually understood him. Where he could tell Stronghold something, and get a nod and a pressing question, he could tell Jenna something, and get a quiet nod, and confirmation that, yeah, she had been there, and she knew what he was going through. The best part was she wasn't pretending.

And she didn't even like him.

* * *

Jenna

Half an hour later, I woke up and saw some old lady with huge eyes standing over me. "Where am I?"

"Why, you're in the nurse's office, honey." The lady said, "I'm Nurse Spex. You took a bit of a fall when you fainted, must have knocked you out."

"Oh," I said, "Can I go now?"

"Sure, sure," she said, and I walked out of the office to see Warren and Laura sitting in the waiting chairs.

"Oh, honey, you're alright," Laura said, coming over and giving me a hug.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I said, "What happened?"

"I handed you the lab coat and you fainted." Warren. Lab coat. Oh. Now I remember. We walked out of the nurse's office and made our way to the cafeteria. Warren and I sat down at a table, and I saw him look around. I could tell he was looking for the girl from before.

"Did you date her?" I asked. I had to ask.

"Freeze Girl?"

"Aye, she be a fine lassey." I joked.

"What?"

"It's National Talk Like A Pirate Day. **(A/N: True holiday.)** AND DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"Yeah I dated her. See, I went with Layla, the girl in green over there," he said, pointing to a table behind him, "to homecoming to make Will, the guy in blue, jealous."

"She used you to get to Captain America over there?! Ima bouta go over there an' give her a piece o' my mind!"

"Jenna, Jenna, no it's alright!" I sat back down and looked at him. "What?"

"You called me Jenna."

"Yeah--"

"Do it again," I said, leaning closer.

"Jenna, you're being stupid," he said, leaning in himself.

"How about without using it in an insult?"

He hesitated, "Umm, Jenna, your eyes are pretty."

"Thank you, and right back at 'cha." The side of his mouth went up. "So what does that have to do with Freeze Girl?"

"I was getting to that, but then you went psycho on me..." I gave him a look. "Well, at homecoming Royal Pain came back and tried to turn everyone into babies and then Will shows up and saves the day and him and Layla hook up at homecoming, and that's when I met Freeze Girl. She tried to get me to go on another date with her and I did but I didn't like her. She was shallow." The corner of his mouth went up and I a saw a ghost of his teeth. "And she couldn't stand my heat." That was the longest speech I'd heard from him.

"Oh, poor Warren," I patted his hand. "I'm sorry you found her irresistable and it didn't work out."

He patted my hand, "And I'm sorry you have to be so sarcastic all the time."

"I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just say that and ask you what happened with Will and Layla and their band of do-gooders over there."

"Well, before you came along, I used to sit with them at lunch but then you came and--"

"I know, I know, you had to defend your table from the new girl, and then you kept sitting with me because you felt bad."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, I will." And I smiled at him.

"Hey, Warren!" I looked behind Warren to see Captain America waving at him. Then he got up from the table and, with the do-gooders right behind him, came over and sat at the table. Will sat next to Warren with Layla on the other side of Will. The purple girl and orange boy sat on either side of me, and then the highlighter boy sat next to the purple girl. "Who's your friend?"

"Her name's Jenna, and she brings fire," I said.

"Layla, I help plants," the green girl said.

"Will, I fly and have superstrength," Captain America said. I looked at Warren, because kids usually only have one power, but Warren nodded, so I guess the kid wasn't lying.

"Zach, I glow," the highlighter boy said.

"Magenta, I shapeshift," the purple girl.

"Ethan, I melt," the orange boy. "You wanna see?" he said, sliding closer to me.

"I don't think so, Popsicle," Warren. Oh how, nice. He was defending my honor.

"So Warren, you ready for Save the Citizen today?" Will asked.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, "Save the Citizen?"

"You'll see," Warren said. Oo, now I can't wait!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay... so... yeah. **Love.Always.Alice.And.Jasper **I took the idea for Jenna from Max, but the scientists experimented more on Jenna, hence the superpowers... the next chapter will explain.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 20 reviews I'M SO HAPPY!! I've never gotten that many reviews before! (Pops open soda bottle) WHOO! I MUST CELEBRATE!  
Now you guys have to tell me if this story is going too fast, too slow, good or bad, because I don't know what to write if you guys don't tell me. :D**

**Dysclaimer: Did I forget to put a dysclaimer in the last one? Oh. Silly me. ; ) I don't own Sky High.**

After watching Will and Warren beating opponent after opponent, the excitement I felt at the start of class faded to boredom. I could be reading right now! Instead I'm sitting here "cheering on" my friends.

Once again Warren and Will had beaten someone else. Once again, the short guy who told me to show my power, who I found out is Coach Boomer, asked them if they wanted to be heroes or villans. Once again, Warren and Will chose heroes. Once again, the coach asked them to choose their opponents. Once again, Will--

"Jenna Riss!"

_What?!_

"What?!" Warren yelled. Will looked sheepish. "Fine! Then I choose Layla Williams!" Layla started down toward the gym floor.

"RISS!" yelled Coach Boomer, "You heard Stronghold! Now get down there!" I stood and walked numbly to the gym floor. Two kids on the side got us in the protective armor. "Heroes! You have three minutes to disable your opponent and save the citizen! GO!"

Right away, I started running at Will, figuring since he picked me, he was the one I was supposed to fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Warren turn in my direction and get ready to throw a fireball. I dove down and hit the deck just as a fireball whizzed over my head. It hit the glass and burst it into flame. I stood and pulled the fire from the glass until it formed a sort of shield between me and Warren. Then I ran at Will again, throwing my own fireballs. I didn't notice Warren running at me until he burst through my fire barrier, jumping, and landing on top of me. It was down to two minutes on the clock. "Get.. off.. me!" I grunted, punching him with each word. He grabbed my arms and pinned them to the ground next to me.

"Never," he hissed through clenched teeth. I smiled an evil smile and used the fire left over from my shield to form a giant hand that picked Warren up off me and threw him to the other side of the arena. I looked around to see how Layla was fairing. She was actually doing really well, she had Will tied upside down in some of her vines, and was telling him how sorry she was that she was doing this to him. There was one minute left on the clock, which meant one minute to keep Warren from saving the citizen. He was still on the ground, face down. I went over and sat on his back, preventing him from getting up. Now there was thirty seconds left on the clock, and I was sure that Will and Warren weren't going to be saving the citizen any time soon. I shot a fireball at the rope the dummy was dangling from. It burnt, dropping the dummy into the mulcher with fifteen seconds to spare.

"Villans win!" Coach Boomer yelled. I got up off Warren and held out a hand to help him up. He rolled over on his back, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Come on, it's just a hand. Jeez you act like I'm proposing or something." At this, he took the hand, and I pulled him up. "Good game," I said, patting him on the back. I went over to Will and did the same. Once I was done with the congratulating, I went to take off my armor.

"RISS!" Coach Boomer, "Get back in the arena!" I looked to Layla for some help.

"We won," she said simply, "so we have to play again."

"Heroes or villans?"

"Heroes," I responded, "definitely." I looked at Layla again, "Can we choose Will and Warren for a rematch?"

"I don't think so. I wouldn't."

"Fine. Pick people. I'll do my part, you do yours." I walked to the edge of the arena, staring up at the empty seats. Feeling... I don't know what I was feeling. I guess it was one of those out-of-body moments. Strange.

* * *

On the bus, Warren asked me if I could get off at his stop, and he'd walk me to my house. I said sure. 

So when we reached Warren's stop, we both got off. I told the bus driver that it was okay, and I'd get home. She let me off. As we were walking, Warren took out a piece of paper. It was the note I had left him on the bus this morning. "What is this?" he asked, stopping and turning to me, "Is this some kind of joke?" I took the paper and read it.

_Warren--  
__I'm fine. Don't have a conniption, I didn't hurt myself. You worry too much.  
__Love,  
Jenna_

"There's nothing wrong with this letter!" I retorted.

"'_Love, Jenna'_" he quoted. "Yeah there's nothing wrong with that, except for, oh, I don't know, this would give the entire Sky High student body means to tease me for the rest of the year!"

"Look, I'm sorry if you care what those airheads think, but there is nothing wrong with signing a note with love. I sign all my notes like that." I was so surprised, I let a tear go. "Jeez, you're the first friend I've had that's not an adult. I didn't know teenagers were so..." I sniffled. I couldn't help myself. I don't know why I sniffled. This crying thing is new to me. "So... inconsiderate."

"Aw, Jenna," he said wrapping me in a hug. I know you guys are probably like, _Oh, is he going to kiss you now?_ but I know that Warren doesn't like me like that. It was a hug I'd get from an older brother. It was a hug that made me decide I could finally trust someone.

"Hey, Warren? Can I show you something?" I asked. He nodded, and we walked the rest of the way to my house in silence. I looked to make sure that no one else but Warren was looking, and I transpised through the door. I unlocked it from the inside, and let Warren in.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"That, and..." I paused, "more."

"More... what?" So I showed him my powers. How my streak spins when I use them. I won't bore you with all the examples of the powers.

Lastly, I took off my jacket and showed him my wings. I unfurled them slowly, and watched his eyes widen. When they were stretched out to their full twelve-foot span, large enough to carry my 5'6'' frame, I stopped.

"Is that... Are those... are those wings?"

"Yes."

"Can... May I touch them?"

"Of course," I answered, surprised. Most people would have run from the house screaming if I showed them my wings, let alone ask to touch them.

He came around the back of me, and ran his hands along the white feathers. "They're beautiful." I didn't know what to say. No one had ever told me that before. I could cry. I almost did.

Finally I had found someone who didn't judge me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am very sorry for the lack of updates, but there are 26 reviews!!! WHOO! To **Music on the Rocks** of course you can use that scene. Just, uh, could you credit me for that please? Thankyou :) I've had a lot of homework the past week or so, so I haven't been typing as much as I should have. BUT!! I now know how this story is going to end, and let me tell you, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Sorry to all the people who don't like sequels, but I'm the author and what I say goes. : ) So I shall try to update as soon as I can, but I am trying to get above a 90 in Honors Algebra, and let me tell you, it is not easy. But enough about me, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Dysclaimer: Don't own Sky High. But I own Jenna. But I don't own the scientists mentioned in this chapter. They are James Patterson's.  
P.S. I have Jenna's character picture in my profile. I couldn't find exactly what I think she looks like, but it's close enough.**

"So how does it work?" Warren asked, sitting across from me on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. No, not like a deserted island with the dirt and the grass and everything. It was basically just another small counter in the middle of the kitchen with a sink in it. Very cool, if you asked me. But then again, I havent been out that much.

"How does what work?" I asked.

"Your powers."

"I don't know really. Most of the things I can do comes from the way the scientists rearragained my brain, or the tests they ran on me with all the chemicals and everything--"

"Whoa, slow down there," he inturrupted. "Start from the beginning."

"Okay," I said, preparing myself for the spillage of my life story. "I don't know who my parents are. I was taken from them minutes after being born, or that's what I've been told. When I was still a fetus in my mommy's belly, these scientists grafted avian DNA into my bloodstream. I was born with wings. The scientists took me to a place they call 'The Labratory' or 'The Lab' for short. They ran test after test on me, seeing how I would react to certain things. They were trying to make me into the ultimate weapon. They made me so I wouldn't have to eat or sleep for days on end. I'd never feel tired for very long. They designed me so that one day, they'd be able to sell me for the biggest profit to the people that wanted me the most. They designed me to kill, and feel no mercy.

"But then, some of the chemicals they had been testing on me started to affect me in ways they had never imagined. At eight years old, I developed a conscience. I no longer wanted to train. I became tired of it all. And the side effects were devestating. I gained the ability to read minds, become invisible, become transparent, move things around. The scientists were afraid. They had been making my life a living Hell, and now I was giving it right back to them. They put up with two more years of trying and failing to control me, and finally put me up for auction. The Justice League must have found out about this somehow, and pulled some strings, because I ended up with them. At ten years old, I learned how to use my powers correctly. At ten years old, I got a family.

"So I spent the last four years with them, until they thought it would do me good to be with people my own age and sent me to Sky High." Warren nodded, taking this all in.

"And the flames? What were those?"

"I don't really know," I admitted. "Maybe my parents were supers or something. I can control fire, water, and earth. But fire and water are the most developed, because I liked practicing those ones more. I don't have any power over air. I can't fly without my wings, so if I ever lost them, I mean, I could probably find some way to manipulate the atoms or molecules or something to let me fly, like in _Kyle XY_ but I really don't want it to come to that."

"So basically you can do anything you want?"

"No." He looked up. "I can't do anything I want. If I could, I'd be living with my parents, my birth parents, right now instead of living by myself. I can't melt, glow, shapeshift, control plants, and I don't have superstrength. I mean, I'm stronger than the average human male, because that's the way the scientists designed me, but I'm not able to, say, lift a car over my head."

"Mmm hmm," he said absentmindedly, flicking a flame near me. I took the flame and twisted it to look like a mini-Warren. I pulled some water out of the sink to make a mini-me, and had her stand next to the mini-Warren. The real Warren was watching this with a bemused expression. I made the minis turn to each other and start to fight, letting the mini-Warren win. Then I took the mini-me and made her grow two times as big as she was, and swallow the mini-Warren whole. Warren's mouth dropped open, and I smiled. I made the mini-me go over to the side of the sink and dive in, splitting into a million little drops when she hit the bottom.

I looked back at Warren's still surprised expression and said, "Don't ever cross me." He looked up. "Because something like that'll happen."

"Yes ma'am," he said. I looked at the clock.

"Go on, I know you gotta get to work."

"And if I remember correctly, you have to go work at... what was it... Chester's Strip Bar?"

"Strip _Club_," I emphasised, "And no, I was just kidding."

"I know," he said, and he walked out the door. As I shut it, I thought I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

The do-gooders club sat with me and Warren again at lunch. Will decided to have an argument with Layla today. 

"Layla, I really don't see why you can't come to the Heroes class with me."

"Will, I already told you that it is socially degrading to be sorted into Heroes and Sidekicks."

"But I still have no idea what that has to do with us not being in the same classes."

"If I were to go into the Heroes class, it would be supporting a flawed system. Besides, I'm still learning the same thing you guys are learning in the Hero class. How to control your powers. That's what this school is about isn't it? Learning to control yourself. It's not about being a Hero or a Sidekick. It's about learning to be calm so you don't use your powers for evil." Wow, that Layla could be a politician when she grows up. You know, besides being a superhero.

"So wait, this high school is about being yourself? It's not about being sorted into groups? Wow, this is one weird place." I interjected. I had to, I couldn't help myself.

You see, after being tortured by the scientists, I delved deep into the legal world to see if I could charge them with assalt or harrassment. Sadly, I could find no proof, since I didn't know if my birth parents had given medical consent to let the scientists have me. But, one good thing that came out of it was that I knew more than the average teenager did about the criminal justice system, and I also found out how politics work. Before I knew I was supposed to come here, I was in the middle of an online course about legal work, hoping I could do something in that field. Unfortunately, it didn't work out.

"That's a good one!" Ethan said, clapping me on the back.

Everyone stopped laughing when they realized that Ethan had just touched me, and Warren was staring daggers at him. I looked at Ethan and said, "Sorry, I don't like to be touched." While Warren told him something along the lines of, "Never again, Popsicle."

Strange.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short and songficy-ish, but I'm leaving for Disney World with my cousins (who are going for their first time) tomorrow, and I wanted to leave you with something for the nine days that I am gone. Thanks so much for those who reviewed, and have a happy weekend.  
Dysclaimer: Don't own SkY High. You'd think by the tenth chapter you'd know this. Also don't own song featured here, which is "Drops of Jupiter" by Train. I am obsessed with that song. : )

* * *

**

Warren

When the Pop slapped her on the back, Warren took one look at her eyes and could tell she didn't like it. While she explained politely that she didn't like to be touched, he didn't have to be polite. Something along the lines of "Never again, Popsicle," and the glare given would scare off anyone.

On his way to the bus, Warren decided that, since Jenna had spilled to him, he should explain some stuff as well. He wasn't sure if he could walk her home a second time without people being suspicious, since he didn't like her _that way_ and wanted to stay friends with her, so he'd get off at his stop, tell his mom where he was going, and leave for her house. He was sure it was the perfect plan.

* * *

Jenna

I opened the door, letting myself into the house. I dropped my backpack down on the floor in the living room, and went into the music room. I had homework, but I figured I could do it later.

I sat down at my keyboard, which is different from my big black piano. The keyboard is electric, while the piano is not. So anyway, I sat down at the keyboard and began playing one of Train's old singles, "Drops of Jupiter."

_Chord I... Chord II... then..._

_"Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair-ay-ay-ay  
She looks like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change-ay-ay-ay  
Since her return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June-ay-ay-ay  
Ay-ay-ay_

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that Heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
That made you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there..."_

While I was playing the piano part in between the vocals, my highly trained ears picked out a sound. Someone was knocking on my door. I took a quick peek into their mind and saw that it was Warren. I used my powers to unlock the door for him so I could keep playing. Then, using my powers, I picked up a violin and played that at the same time I was playing the piano, then I also used my powers to play the drumset I had in the room as well. Remember how I can move stuff around? Well, after torturing the scientists, I decided I would only use my powers when the situation demands it.

And when I play songs that have more than one instrument in them.

_"Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellations-ay-ay-ay mmm  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow-ay-ay-ay yeah  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as--  
Plain old Jane told a story 'bout a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land _

Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light-a-day  
And head back to the milky way  
Tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And made you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there..." 

By this time, Warren was standing in the doorway, watching and listening to me play. I couldn't tell if he liked it or not, so I decided to finish the song.

_"Could you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong  
Could you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had...  
And me_

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light-a-day  
And head back to the milky way  
Tell me, did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that Heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
That made you miss me while you were looking for yourself-- _

Nah, nah, nah, na-na-nah, nah, nah, nah, na-na-nah-a-a-ah  
And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light-a-day  
Nah, nah, nah, na-na-nah, nah, nah, nah, na-na-nah-a-a-ah  
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting sta-ar  
Nah, nah, nah, na-na-nah, nah, nah, nah, na-na-nah  
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there..." 

I turned off the keyboard and stood up, facing Warren. I raised my eyebrow as if to say, "So?" He raised his own eyebrow and gave a nod. _"That was pretty good,"_ was basically what the gesture said. I nodded, and he left. I wonder why he came over.

I walked over to the piano, remember, this is the one that isn't electric, and sat down, lifting up the wood covering the keys. I proceded to play the same song, only on this piano. I spent the rest of the afternoon in my music room until I had to leave for work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the lack of updates... I've had so much homework lately, and I just got back from Bermuda. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently (?). So, enjoy!**

On the way home from work, with Warren walking with me, since he wanted to keep me safe and all, I decided to ask why he came over today.

"I... I don't... I don't really know..." I looked up at him. "Know why, I mean."

"Come on, you gotta know why."

"Well... I wanted to tell you... how grateful I was-- I am. I mean--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who are you, and what have you done with the real Warren? He wouldn't be pouring his guts out on the sidewalk... come to think of it, he wouldn't be pouring his guts out period."

"I just... You looked confused... you know, after you melted me that day. I... being frozen was probably the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. I... I just wanted to tell you... I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks a lot." He looked as though he was finished. We walked the rest of the way to my home in silence. He walked me up the steps, and waited.

"You're welcome." I whispered so no one else could hear me, and transpired through the door. I walked up the stairs and laid on my bed fully clothed, closing my eyes. I knew that I couldn't sleep, but this was just a way to pass the time. After pondering it for a while, I came to the conclusion that Warren and I were friends. Not boyfriend/girlfriend, but regular friends. And I am happy with that.

* * *

The next week in science class, someone poked me from behind.

"I hear you play. Guitar, right?" The speaker was a girl with dark hair cut to her chin and dyed purple on the bottom. She was wearing a black MCR t-shirt with black and white striped glasses. Her skin was pale, and she had a medium build. Her black eyeliner went all the way around her eyes, which were a pale blue. I had her pegged as a "goth" as soon as I saw her, even though I'm new at this whole high school experience.

"Right..." I hesistated. How did she know?

"Mom's a mind reader. It's my main power. Dad's invisible. Can't seem to get that one down, though. Always seem to leave something visible." I must have looked a little leery at that, because she got right back on topic. "So I couldn't help but hear that you play. I've been trying to start a band for a while now... nobody ever trusts me though... They never show up." I raised my eyebrows. "So we're meeting after school today. Wanna come?" I couldn't help but say yes, this girl was so full of energy. I can't believe that I thought she was goth.

She laughed. "It's a common mistake, don't worry about it. People do that all the time."

"This is going to be weird, knowing a mind reader."

"I try not to read people's minds that much. Less amount of invasion that way."

I nodded. Now I couldn't wait for school to end.

* * *

"So, you actually riding the bus today?" This was the joke that Warren had been asking me at lunch ever since that night he thanked me. Normally, my answer would have been, "I'll have to check with the birds, make sure they're not migrating yet," but today, my answer was "no."

"Why?"

"I'm staying after for this band thing. I'll catch a ride home with the girl running it. Don't worry."

"Dude, you always make me worry."

"Dude, you're such a worry-wart."

"Only when it comes to other pyros... and don't call me a worry-wart ever again." He said.

I agreed as the others came over and sat down.

* * *

That afternoon ended up being pretty fun, it was just one big jam session. The girl's name is Nora, and she plays the keyboard. It was only me and her and the Zach kid, you know... the glowy one? Yeah, it turns out that he plays bass, so now all we need is a drummer. I got stuck being the lead singer, since I play the lead guitar, and somehow, Zach got Nora to understand his twisted logic, so therefore, lead guitar player equals lead singer.

Over the next few weeks, Warren and I got to be really good friends. Again, not boyfriend/girlfriend, but we're really close. I'd go as far as to say that he's the closest thing to a brother that I've ever had, and I know if he's reading this, he'd deny it, saying that it must be my time of the month again, making me all emotional, but that's the honest truth. I trust Warren. If I were able to, I'd trust him with my life. But my life is a slippery thing, and if he found out something that I hadn't told him that he didn't like... well, I can't trust anybody with my life. I've lived too close to mad scientists to be able to trust someone that much.


End file.
